Don't leave me behind
by LillyFrost
Summary: Tweek finds something surprising at the drive in one Friday night.


Tweek Tweak wandered through the South Park Drive In,** the** place in south park to get screwed. At least for the teenagers of this hick town, the ones who owned cars and could actually _get _someone to come to the drive in with them. Tweek didn't really have that much luck, in either case. He was part of the small, inperceptible equation of teens who came to actually watch the movies. Clyde and Token too, since Clyde only really liked Bebe Stevens and Token because screwing around in public wasn't his sort of thing. It would have been more fun if Craig, the 4th member of their group had come with them but he had said specifically when Clyde had called, he had lied and said "I have plans."

Tweek's mind went off onto a spin while he thought about Craig "Maybe he has another group of friends that he is hiding from us! A group of friends that he wants to keep quiet? Maybe we are his at-school and video game friends and he does things like drugs or vandalism with these punks? Is Craig in a **gang**! Oh my god Tweek had to save Craig from his gang before he murdered someone or got sent away, Tweek couldn't stand it if Craig was taken to juvenile detention-" wait. Just calm down Tweek, Craig is **not **in a gang or has a secret group of friends. That is bat shit insane, his friend is smarter than that.

The twitchy blond boy moved leisurely through the lot, leaving two of his friends behind him in Token's Audi, where they were bickering over something that had passed over Tweek's head, which would probably end in Clyde's tears and Token buying him a jumbo slushie to shut Clyde up.

He could hear snippets of the film through the half cracked windows of people's cars although that wasn't all he could hear. Mixed in were moans, and smacking sounds off wet, slippery lips. Tweek's cheeks were dusted light pink from some of the noises he heard, hurrying along past the louder cars.

He noticed the familiar slightly rusted blue Chevy parked near the concession stand where his feet had been unconsciously been taking him, before seeing two figures fooling around in the truck's bed. Tweek pushed past, his head down until-

"Oh fuck, McCormick. Goddammit that feels **amazing.**"

That voice, so nasally and familiar made Tweek's head jerk up, a single word escaping his lips, "Craig?"

Craig jerked up from the truck bed pushing his hat back onto his head, but not before Tweek got a glimpse of his unusually messy hair and of course his shirt which had ridden up his stomach, and all these brand new love bites littering his body.

"McCormick" as Craig always called him sat up slowly digging around with his dirty, bandaged covered hands to find a cigarette and lighting up. _Those gross hands that Craig had _let_ himself be touched by. _

The two friends stared each other down, both unable to move until Craig seemed to regain his voice saying " T-tweek, we were just, I mean we were **not**,I mean we didn't do really anythin**-"**

But Tweek was turning around on the spot and was running, running, right out of that drive-in, away from those teenagers indulging on their hormones, trying to leave all his feelings behind. He sped up to a sprint as his nikes slapped against the asphalt, trying to blink away hot tears, that were stinging his eyes.

When he slipped on a patch of snow, he went down easily, landing face first into the cold snowdrift. Tweek let himself cry than, let the feelings of what exactly he did not know, roll over him. Getting an earful of Craig as Kenny Slutface McCormick pleasured him, had Tweek's stomach twisted in knots. He hated this feeling. Like he had been portrayed although that didn't make a lick of sense. Craig wasn't his, not his boyfriend, or his sex buddy, he was just his best friend. He had known that Craig was gay, but he had also thought that Craig disliked every single boy in their small town. He felt like he had been lied to, but that wasn't just it. Tweek felt like he wanted to curl up and cry himself dry, lie here forever in this snow. And he shouldn't be feeling this way if all he felt was a little bad that Craig had never told him about going out with Kenny. He was just too goddamn confused, and it hurt. It hurt **all over.**


End file.
